A content provider serving content to users distributed around the world often utilizes a content delivery network. The content delivery network comprises a distributed set of servers allowing a user to access content from a server that is physically nearby with the aim of obtaining faster performance than accessing a copy of the content located on a single centralized server or one that is physically distant from the user. In the event a user has an improperly configured DNS infrastructure, it is possible for the content delivery network to improperly determine the location of the user, creating a problem in which the content is delivered from a server distant to the user resulting in the delivery being much slower than desired or advertised.